reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Fang Yuan
|vital_status = Alive |date_of_birth = 11 November |age = 500+ (Mentally)(Previous Life) 15 (Start)(Reborn) 30+ (Currently) |species = Human (Otherworldly Demon) |gender = Male |height = 181 cm / 5' 11 |weight = 66 kg / 145 lbs |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |spouse = |relatives = Fang Zhi (Unknown Parent) Fang Zheng (Twin Brother) Gu Yue Dong Tu (Uncle In Name) Dong Tu's Wife (Aunt In Name) |enemie(s) = |occupations = Gu Master (Immortal) Elder (Gu Yue Clan) Esteemed Guest (Shang Clan) Supreme Elder (Ge Tribe) Supreme Elder (Chang Tribe) External Supreme Elder (Lang Ya Sect) |affiliations = Himself Gu Yue Clan Shang Clan (Purple Thorn Token) Ge Tribe Chang Tribe Lang Ya Sect |sect(s) = Blood Wing Demon Sect (Founder)(Previous Life) |location = Qing Mao Mountain |location(s) = Shang Liang Mountain Hu Immortal Blessed Land Lang Ya Blessed Land Star Form Blessed Land Hei Fan Grotto-Heaven |legacy = |cultivation = *Rank 6 |combat prowess = |soul_path = '- Currently -' *Unknown '- Formerly -' *1000 Man Souls (Wolfman Soul) |vitality_gu = '- Currently (New Body) -' *Sovereign Immortal Aperture doesn't have Vital Gu '- Formerly (Original Body) -' *Spring Autumn Cicada (Rank 6)(1st Aperture) *All-Out Effort Gu (Rank 4)(2nd Aperture) |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }} |gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }} |fang_yuan/gucontrol_gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }} |gu_killer_move = |fang_yuan/gu_master#realm_of_a_great_daoattainment = |aptitude = *C (Original) *A (Blood Skull Gu's Effect)(Formerly) *N/A (Currently)(Info : Talent Grade is only system in Mortal realm, the accumulation of Talent Grade will convert when Mortal ascended to Immortal and obtained Immortal Aperture) |aperture_limit = *44% (Original) *42% (Man-Beast Life Burial Gu's Side Effect)(Formerly) *90% (Blood Skull Gu's Effect)(Formerly) *N/A (Currenly)(Info : Aperture Limit is only system in Mortal realm, the accumulation of Aperture Limit will convert when Mortal ascended to Immortal and obtained Immortal Aperture) |fang_yuan/gu_master#immortal_apertureimmortal_aperture = *Fang Yuan Blessed Land (Dead Aperture of Immortal Zombie)(Original Body)(Formerly) *Sovereign Immortal Aperture (Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu Rank 9)(New Body)(Currently) |first = Chapter 1|allies = }} Synopsis Gu Yue (Ancient Moon) Fang Yuan is the main protagonist of Reverend Insanity. Formerly a scholar from Earth, he chanced upon the world in which Reverend Insanity takes place. There he lived until the age of 500 years before he was forced to use the power of the newly refined Spring Autumn Cicada to rebirth. The protagonist Fang Yuan is someone who seeks eternal life by making use of his unrelenting determination and wits, without being restrained by any kind of empathic emotion or righteous morality. He carves his own demonic path, spreading his infamous name across all of the five regions. Background Growing up in the Gu Yue Clan, Fang Yuan was highly praised for his early intelligence and was considered as a genius of the younger generation. He was able to start talking after only three months, able to walk after four and at five years of age, he was able to recite poetry. Those talents are the result of a transmigrated, mature and intelligent soul that carried its experiences over, some of which were Earth’s popular ancient poems. Unfortunately for him, at the annual awakening ceremony, he was only found to have C grade aptitude while his little brother Fang Zheng had an A grade aptitude. With this, he was immediately judged as worthless and trash in regards to his future prospects and as a result, the people of the clan ostracized him and treated him like scum. During this time he greatly suffered in the clan until finally deciding on leaving with a traveling caravan. In the years to come, he experienced all that life had to offer, from friendship, kinship, and love to hatred, sadness, and poverty. He traveled all of the five regions amassing experiences in different regards to life, places, and people over the course of his time until chancing upon a true inheritance of Blood Sea Ancestor and becoming a blood path cultivator through which he managed to advance to become a blood path Gu Immortal. During this time he founded the Blood Wing Demon Sect, a demonic organization consisting of mortals with him as the sole Gu Immortal. His goal to refine a blood path Immortal Gu were futile until he miraculously managed to get his hands on a complete recipe for one of the top ten mysterious Gu - Spring Autumn Cicada a time path Immortal Gu with the ability to rebirth its user as legend has it. To refine it he incurred the wrath and enmity of many Gu Immortals and most of the "righteous" factions, which resulted in a combined attack on him after he successfully refined Spring Autumn Cicada. After a tedious and losing battle, Fang Yuan was finally forced into a corner abandoning any hope of turning the tides he entrusted his hope and will to Spring Autumn Cicada, detonating himself with it and sending his consciousness upwards the River of Time. Appearance Fang Yuan usually likes to wear his white robes with big sleeves. While his original body looks very ordinary, his current body's facial features are considered very handsome and youthful. His skin is as white as snow and tender. His black hair reaches all the way to his waist. Fang Yuan is most notable for his jet black eyes that seem to almost contain the abyss itself. Immortal Zombie As an Immortal Zombie, Fang Yuan is six meters tall with bulging muscles in his "Six Arm Heavenly Zombie King" form. He has eight arms, a pair of his human arms, an arm from a modified version of Earth Chief Zombie, and five other arms, each originating from the 5 Great Flying Zombies. His skin is darkened green as a result of zombie speckles. He has sharp fangs instead of teeth as well as a pair of blood red eyes (dull green eyes) instead of his usual black eyes. His black hair grows even longer as a result of his increased size. This form is terrifying to the point that the mere sight of it, will cause people's hearts to be gripped by a sense of fear generated from a formless pressure. Sovereign Immortal Body Fang Yuan looks like a sixteen-year-old young lad with a young body. His skin is white, but it is not pale white, nor a feminine pinkish-white, it is a white that is clean and simple. His long hair is black and shiny, extending to his waist, each strain of hair is durable and thick, resembling thin steel wires. His body is slightly thin, there is no excess flesh on his entire body. The bridge of his nose is high, the most attractive features are his eyes, (after the starlight that was shining at the beginning in his eyes it became muted) they are dark and deep like an abyss. His lips are quite rich, giving off a rosy and healthy glow, they are tightly pursed together, showing his mental state of being determined and unwavering. Personality Fang Yuan's traits developed over the course of 500 years of his harsh life living among other Gu Masters, which made him accumulate deep wisdom and understanding on different aspects of life: *He is very patient and cautious when it comes to planning and execution, always calculating his chances realistically and expecting failures to happen. * Fang Yuan's most noticeable trait is that he only counts on himself and never trusts and relies on others as he sees only his own strength as the greatest and most reliable assurance. * He is a true demonic cultivator without morality restraining him and his actions, therefore, he is able to betray and sacrifice anyone, regardless of their supposed relationship, on a whim as long as this action benefits him and yields a greater gain. Compared to other characters who are influenced by compassion as to not take action against weaker opponents, Fang Yuan is more than willing to take them on, only if the enemy is beyond Fang Yuan's strength or ability, he mindfully retreats. * To Fang Yuan, coldness, arrogance, humility, conceit, all of these are masks, they are tools for him to obtain profits. But because of this trait, he also causes many to distrust and be wary of him. * Fang Yuan shows most of his brilliance in scheming against his enemies by using tactics instead of brute strength and is very good at finding out his enemy's weak points and making use of it to its fullest potential. * Unlike others who are obsessed with fame, glory, reputation, worldly possessions, and (intimate) relationships, Fang Yuan has lost any interest in those fleeting things and instead pursues his grand goal of achieving true immortality. He often mentioned that he does not believe in eternal enemies, only in eternal benefits and as such would trade and form alliances with (previous) enemies if it benefits him. Abilities Experience Even before Fang Yuan transmigrated, he was a scholar on Earth where he possessed significant enough intelligence to understand the fundamental concepts on different parts of knowledge such as philosophy, psychology, and many other subjects. Fang Yuan had spent the majority of his previous life as a Gu Master. * He had roamed the Southern Border and the Northern Plains as a Gu Master, therefore he is very familiar with hand-to-hand combat. * He had also spent quite some time in the Eastern Sea, making him very proficient at swimming. * For quite some time Fang Yuan had also worked as a merchant making him well versed and experienced in the craft of trading. * He also had once founded a (demonic) sect and used it to command thousands of troops, which gave him a deep understanding of organizational structures and made him proficient in administrative work. * He was a demonic path overlord in his previous life, even though he did not have particularly great achievements, he had rich life experience and he had undergone many battles. Cultivation Path First Life * In his previous life, he was most adept at using blood path Gu's to fight which lead him to achieve the attainment level of grandmaster in blood path. * Fang Yuan also has a lot of experience regarding enslavement path as he used to control swarms of Bladewing Blood Bat Gu's, hence the name of his sect, Blood Wing Demon Sect. Current Life * He wanted to cultivate time path but following his acquisition of a Second Aperture and his transformation into an Immortal Zombie, he was forced to become a strength path Immortal. * Now in his current life, he focuses on many different paths of which a few are enslavement path, strength path, transformation path, and refinement path. * While he has the Spring Autumn Cicada as his Vital Gu (original body), his knowledge of Time Path is severely limited at the moment. After inheriting Hei Fan's time path inheritance he has now some foundation in it. Volume 1 - A Demon's Nature Doesn't Change (Chapter 1 - 199) Go on. The road to the future will be interesting. After using Spring Autumn Cicada to return to Gu Yue Village 500 years into the past, Fang Yuan used the knowledge of his previous life to grasp opportunities and chances to once again become a ruthless demon. While he was silently changing the course of his fate, he discovered many things and secrets he never expected, including someone that is quite similar to his own nature. Volume 2 - The Demon Leaves the Mountain (Chapter 200 - 405) Kill them all, gain notoriety through killing. Kill until these people tremble in fear, only then will they not dare to lightly provoke us. After escaping from Qing Mao Mountain and avoiding the pursuit of the Tie Clan, Fang Yuan's journey took him to Bai Gu Mountain where he wreaked havoc and fled to the Shang Clan City. By escorting Shang Clan city lord's daughter, Shang Xin Ci, to safety, Fang Yuan and Bai Ning Bing managed to acquire a foundation and ample resources from the city with ease due to a token given by the city lord. After finishing their business, they left for San Cha Mountain, to participate in the Three Kings Inheritance. Volume 3 - The Demon Wreaks Chaos in the World (Chapter 406 - 649) The human body is merely a sack of flesh, I was just changing the sack, what was the point of making such a fuss? Although Fang Yuan managed to escape San Cha Mountain and snatch Hu Immortal Blessed Land from the Central Continent's Ten Great Ancient Sects, due to the earthly calamity the blessed land recently experienced, Dang Hun Mountain was in danger of collapsing. After meticulous planning, he decided to travel to Northern Plains in order to obtain the Immortal Gu Landscape As Before from a soon-to-be Gu Immortal, Tai Bai Yun Sheng. To avoid unnecessary trouble, Fang Yuan visited a certain place in order to disguise himself as a Northern Plains native. Volume 4 - The Demon Lord Rampages Unhindered (Chapter 650 - 1021) To think that one day, I, Gu Yue Fang Yuan, would turn into an idiot. After the events in the Imperial Court Blessed Land and its destruction, Fang Yuan managed to escape back to Hu Immortal Blessed Land. Although he managed to acquire one of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building's true inheritances, in order to preserve his life, he turned himself into a zombie, causing his cultivation progress to stagnate. This made him pursue a new goal- a way to rid himself of his zombie status, regaining a living human body, while avoiding the search of the Northern Plain's Gu Masters and dealing with Immortal Crane Sect's plan to attack and recapture Hu Immortal Blessed Land. Volume 5 - Demon King's Domination (Chapter 1022 - 1967) Our main body wanted to use Fang Yuan as a tool. But in fact, Fang Yuan was already a tool of heaven's will. The war on Yi Tian Mountain is over. Countless Gu Immortals are dead, Heavenly Court retreated, Spectral Soul is trapped, while Fang Yuan managed to come out on top. However, due to the intervention of Heaven's Will, Fang Yuan was now stranded in Southern Border with no means of transportation and left with but a few of his Gu Worms. With his secrets exposed, his only option was to go to Lang Ya Blessed Land in Northern Plains. Meanwhile, Ying Wu Xie, possessing Fang Yuan's body, is mistakenly forced to bear the brunt of Fang Yuan's past actions. Volume 6 (Chapter 1968 - Ongoing) ? Trivia * As of now, Fang Yuan's only remaining family member is his younger twin brother Fang Zheng whom he manipulates through the use of wills (with the intent of creating a blood deity out of him at a later time). Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan/Member Category:Alive Category:C Grade Aptitude Category:Gu Masters Category:Characters Category:Back to past Category:Otherworldly Demon Category:Demonic Gu Master